Kise's Nice Dream
by FujoshiandFundashi
Summary: Kise hasn't been able to sleep lately due to all of his modeling jobs, and he happens to fall asleep during basketball.


"Kurokocchi…" Kise said softly into Kuroko ear, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "Yes?" Kuroko responded, snuggling up against Kise. "May I kiss you?" Kise asked a small smile playing off his lips. Kuroko shifted his position slightly, so he could look at Kise behind him, "Yes." Cautiously Kise pressed his lips against his beloved's pale ones.

_Ah, they feel so warm and soft._

Not too sure on how long Kuroko would allow the moment to last, Kise began to pull away from the kiss, but Kuroko wouldn't have any of that. Kise felt Kuroko's lips on his once more, causing a small blush to spread across the model's face. "Kurokocchi?" Kise said as he pulled away and stared into the pale blue eyes, directly opposite of him. "Kise-kun." Kuroko responded as he wrapped his arms around Kise's neck and planted another kiss on Kise's lips. For the next few minutes, Kuroko's lips gently roamed over Kise's. Pulling away again, as much as Kise did not want to, "Kurokocchi. If we don't stop I might attack you." Kuroko's response pushed Kise to his limit. "I'm all yours Kise-kun." Kuroko lips hovered a few inches before Kise's. The warmth of their breath intermingling. Finally Kise smiled at Kuroko's response. Kise pressed his lips to Kuroko's once more, deepening the kiss as he lowered Kuroko to the floor. Kise licked Kuroko's bottom lip for an entrance. When allowed in, Kise's tongue explored every part of Kuroko's mouth, then began to play with Kuroko's tongue.

"I want more of you, Kise-kun." Kuroko gasped as they broke apart for air. Kise lightly chuckled, as he gazed into Kuroko's pale blue orbsn"I want more of you too. Kurokocchi~" Kise gave Kuroko's lips one more final kiss as he began to make his was to the base of Kuroko's neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Kise began to nip and lick the base of Kuroko's neck, causing the pale blue haired boy, to twitch and expose his neck even more to Kise. Once satisfied with the red mark, Kise move to a little bit more towards the shoulder, and began the process of nipping and biting again. Meanwhile, Kise used a free hand and slid it up Kuroko's shirt, and began to play with his chest. "Kise-kun!" Kuroko gasped feeling the model's cool hand against his burning skin. "Hn?" Kise responded as he moved up to lightly nip Kuroko's ear, "Why don't you call me name?"

"Nn, Ryouta." Kuroko said in a low moan, looking up at Kise with a seductive face. Although Kise had asked for it, Kuroko's reaction almost gave Kise a nose bleed.

_….Sexy._

"Again." Kise ordered willing to take the risk of the nose bleed. Kise felt Kuroko's slender arms wrap around his neck, and he was pulled down so his face was only inches away from Kuroko's. "…Ryouta." His voice barely above a whisper, lips barely brushing Kise's as he spoke, "More. I want more of you."

Those last words hit Kise right in the stomach, rather painfully.

Kise awoken from his heavenly dream. Looking around Kise realized that he was at basketball practice, and what had hit him in the stomach was a basketball. "Ryouta." came a menacing voice from behind the blonde. Kise didn't even have to turn around, to know that it was the team's captain behind him. Kise could just tell by the shivers that ran up and down his spine. "You dare sleep during our practice time?" Akashi voice was cold and heartless towards the model, "Triple your menu for practice today. Don't fall asleep again." With those final words Akashi left Kise and went to over to Murasakibara.

"Did you have a nice dream?" came Kuroko's voice as he walked over to Kise. As soon Kise's gaze connected with Kuroko's his face turned a shade of red, he couldn't help but think of the Kuroko from his dream.

"That's gross Kise-kun." Kuroko said bluntly as he walked away from a desperate Kise, stumbling to get up. "It's not what you think Kurokocchi!" Kise whined chasing after Kuroko. "Well then what was it?" Kuroko asked straight faced, "Why was your face red?" Kise froze for a moment trying to think up of an excuse. Luckily or not, Akashi had called Kuroko over to him, allowing Kise a sense of relief.

As Kuroko walked away, Kise couldn't help thinking of that pleasant dream, giving himself and actual nose bleed, when he focused on Kuroko's seductive face and that voice.

"Akachin~" came Murasakibara's voice, "Kisechin is having a nose bleed~"

Kise quickly hid his nose behind his hands, not wanting Kuroko to see.


End file.
